


impure imagination

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, brujay - Freeform, but im also not, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd has an extremely vivid imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	impure imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on tumblr awhile back where Jason is in Arkham with red hair and hitting on Bruce in one comic or another. Went back to find the post and realized Bruce was visiting as Batman AFTER I wrote this but WHATEVER.

_How many times do you have to hit on a guy before he gets the hint?_

Jason tried to keep his thoughts off of Bruce, but there wasn’t much else to think about in his dark cell of Arkham. Bruce visiting him earlier today wasn’t helping him earlier.

His brain decided it would be a fantastic idea to replay the entire visit, repeatedly sans their conversation. Instead it wanted to focus on the more physical details.

The light stubble on Bruce’s jawline. The way his adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed. The buttons on his shirt practically bursting open over his muscular chest. ( _Don’t try and tell me you wore that shirt for the prison guards, B._ ) The smirk he gave Jason as he refused to return Jason’s flirtatious banter. His ass when he walked out of the visitation room.

Jason sighed and slid a hand over the front of his pants. He imagined it was Bruce touching him, teasing. He squeezed his cock lightly through the fabric, embarrassed at how he was already panting even though he’d hardly touched himself.

Bruce could be a tease, but he was also eager and impatient. Or at least Jason liked to think that. He couldn’t help but imagine it.

_Rough fingers moved over his stomach and beneath his waist line. A choked sigh left his lips as deft fingers moved along his shaft._

His hips moved into the touch of his own hand, body aching for more. Jason imagined Bruce hovering over him.

_Bruce’s face was close enough to his neck that he could feel the older man’s hot breath wash over his skin, but far enough way that his lips never made contact with his former Robin’s skin._

Thumbing his slit his breath caught in his throat.

_Moving down Jason’s body slowly, Bruce selfishly kept his lips to himself._

Jason slowed his strokes and tried to control his breathing, chest heaving. He blamed his dry spell in Arkham for his inability to control himself. His entire body ached for release.

_Bruce’s warm lips wrapped around the head of his leaking cock. Blue eyes glancing up at Jason through eyelashes, and if his mouth wasn’t full Jason was sure Bruce would have smirked at him._

Jason choked back a moan, hand sliding against his length, fingers curled tight around himself. His body felt like it was on fire, every part of him shaking as he tried to hold on.

_Bruce was always one to do things thoroughly. His nose brushed the hair at the base of Jason’s cock. Strong fingers dug into Jason’s hips as Bruce held him still, throat working around Jason until he was seeing stars._

Jason’s body tensed as he climaxed with a groan. He continued to stroke himself through his orgasm, until there were tears in his eyes from the overstimulation.

_Bruce smirked, finally coming up to kiss Jason. Curling fingers into Jason’s hair Bruce forced his tongue into his mouth, Jason moaning at the taste of himself in Bruce’s mouth._

Jason laid there panting. Oddly, he felt more satisfied than he had in a long time. But at the same time still frustrated.

Busting out of Arkham jumped to the top of his to-do list.

Second? Fucking Bruce Wayne into oblivion.

 

 


End file.
